


Sick

by Jellonuna



Series: jicheol au series [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just!fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Seungcheol was feeling under the weather
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: jicheol au series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/966024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> moving all my works to AO3 :D

Jihoon hates morning, Seungcheol is fine with morning. And that was one of the reason why until then Seungkwan couldn’t understand how in the earth Jihoon and Seungcheol could stay together for a long time. Was this what we called ‘opposite attract?’ Jihoon usually would turn grumpy in the morning and Seungcheol was the one who would drag him out from the bed (the only one who could do that was Seungcheol) nobody could disturb Jihoon especially when it was his day off from work, just like that day when it was Tuesday but Jihoon had no class to teach on that day so he decided to sleep until late but somehow it was disturbed by Seungcheol’s phone alarm.

‘Weird’ Jihoon thought to himself, normally Seungcheol would wake up immediately and prepared to go to his office, he wasn’t the type to sleep over the alarm even though he went to bed late. So much to his dismay, Jihoon lazily woke Seungcheol up

“Cheol… your alarm” Jihoon called him with eyes still closed. No answer “Choi Seungcheol your alarm annoyed me, turn it off” still, no respond. Jihoon groaned, he decided he couldn’t just sleep and ignored the alarm, it was really annoying so he reached up to Seungcheol’s phone and turn it off “Seungcheol…. It’s 6.30 already, aren’t you going for work?” since he already up, he decided to just wake his fiancé, it wasn’t something hard normally because Seungcheol was quite a light sleeper, and he knew Seungcheol had a lot of works nowadays there was no way he would skip work. But when Seungcheol still hadn’t opened his eyes, Jihoon worriedly shook his fiancé’s body which surprisingly felt so hot “Cheol? Are you sick?” Jihoon asked when Seungcheol opened his eyes finally with frowned clearly shown on his forehead

“Ji… what time is it?” Seungcheol cough a bit and his voice obviously hoarse, more like a whisper

“6.30, are you sick?” Jihoon asked again and reached up his hand to Seungcheol’s forehead and gasped in surprise when he felt the fever

“damn 6.30, I’ll be late” although his body felt heavy at that time, Seungcheol forced himself to sit was ready to stand up when Jihoon tackled him from behind so he ended up lying down on the bed again “Ji… we can play next time, I need to go now” Seungcheol’s sounded really weak and Jihoon couldn’t help but feeling overwhelmed worry by it, normally Seungcheol was the one who always took care of him since the older rarely got sick so this time was the only chance Jihoon could repay those things (or revenge) Seungcheol always done for him

“God damn it screw with works, you need to rest Cheol, your body is freaking burning” Jihoon bit his lips when now finally he saw how pale Seungcheol was

“I promise I will rest, but just not today baby… I really need to settle a big issue today” Seungcheol sat up again, forced a smile and walked a few steps before the room spinning before him and everything turned black the last thing he heard was Jihoon’s shocked voice yelling his name

Seungcheol groaned when he woke up with a headache, must be because he hit the floor when he fainted in the morning, he looked around and he was still in his room but with no Jihoon beside him

“damn 1pm” Seungcheol noticed the time shown on the wall clock inside their bedroom, he looked around trying to find his phone with all the energy left he had but still couldn’t find it

“I will confiscate your phone at least until you get a little bit better, no phone, no work, just rest” Seungcheol looked up and found Jihoon on the door walking towards him with a glass of water “you should drink more, that’s what Dr Lee told me just now before he left”

“I promise I will rest after I done with this matter Ji, please give me back my phone” Seungcheol tried to reason out, but Jihoon just wouldn’t buying it

“Seungkwan agreed to update you everything once you are better, even if you call him now he won’t say a single thing because I already lock his mouth, now rest” Jihoon ordered sternly

“Ji... you know how my work goes… and this matter is really important” Seungcheol massage his head gently suddenly his headache getting worse

“More important than your health?”

“We’ve been together for years, you should’ve known my priority!” although it still felt like a whisper but Jihoon could hear the hint of anger on Seungcheol’s tone. None of the two said anything afterward silence filled the room and it suffocated both of them a lot until Jihoon broke down the silence

“I guess I’m out of that priority list of yours… anyway you can say whatever you want but I won’t change my mind, I’ll leave you alone for now” Jihoon turned his body away from Seungcheol was ready to stand up but Seungcheol caught up his arm, he knew he had screw up just now when accidentally he said those things which hurt Jihoon, he didn’t meant that but the stress level was just too much and he felt so wrong just to vent it to Jihoon when what the younger wanted was just for him to get better

“I’m sorry…” Seungcheol said sincerely made Jihoon turned his body and launched himself on Seungcheol’s body, wrapped himself around the older while hiding his face on Seungcheol’s burning neck

“I was really shocked when you fainted in front of me…” Jihoon confessed

“I’m sorry baby… I’m sorry to scare you”

“You make me feel so bad… It was always you who always take care of me, I never done anything for you and you just fall sick like this… I’m fail as your fiancé”

“Look at me properly baby” Jihoon shook his head but when Seungcheol insisted, Jihoon let go Seungcheol’s neck and now they looked into each other’s eyes “You are the best boyfriend I’ve ever had, and I never think even once that you are failed as my fiancé, if I ever give you any doubt about it, that would be my fault, don’t ever think like that again ok?” Seungcheol smiled when Jihoon nodded obediently and rest his head again on Seungcheol’s shoulder while the latter tightened his hold around Jihoon’s body “I love you” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s cheek from the side

“You are too cheesy for someone who’s sick” Seungcheol laughed and Jihoon finally could smile after all seemed like the medicine Seungcheol’s private doctor injected to him had done some work, Seungcheol’s voice sounded better and his body no longer burning “you will rest today”

“I will” Seungcheol promised

“Good”

“Where are you going?” Seungcheol pouted when Jihoon let go his hug

“Doing my own work?” Jihoon asked confusedly

“don’t go, I can’t sleep without you” Seungcheol still pouting while Jihoon shook his head in disbelief, for a moment he had forgotten how clingy Seungcheol was whenever he fell sick, so without questioning even further and got him in more whining, Jihoon lied down beside Seungcheol and happily the older hugged him like a koala

_Get well soon my giant baby…_


End file.
